Lotus (EHC 07)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info ' Name': Lotus Experiment:E.H.C. '''(experimental heroic comrade) 07 '''Pod Colour: Yellow Voiced By: Cecele Corbel Appearance: A small plant-like experiment similar to Sprout with: A mane of light blue lotus petals, Bright green eyes, A cyan bellflower as a head with four tongue-like vines, A slim torso with cyan dragon-like scales on the front of her waist, And four root-like legs each possessing a violet tip. Her right root also possesses her symbol, which resembles a violet version of her head. Background The second E.H.C. made from Zero’s collection of specimen samples; Lotus has been formed from samples from multiple plants across the globe including: the aquatic lotus flower, the campanula bellflower, the venus flytrap, and the bladder plant. Abilities *Complete immunity to all bacteria/diseases/illnesses/forms of radiation,etc *'The ultimate waste disposal system: '''Lotus’ system is meant to consume virtually any form of waste or raw material, in other words she eats both garbage and recyclable material alike (see Anatomy for details). Anatomy ''(When fully in her planted form, see diagram for reference) '' '''A: Bud tendrils:' four long violet tendrils that can stretch out to lengths of 100 meters and are primarily used as either hands or tongues. Thankfully for her these possess no taste buds since her diet mainly consists of trash, recyclable material, compost, and scrap materials. B: Bud: '''This is essentially her head and possesses the standard functions that any head has. Though it also possesses rows of hundreds of tiny rotating teeth near the back of the mouth to break down the hardest of metals for consumption and is used mainly to consume large amounts of waste, trash, and raw materials (metals, plastic, rubber, Styrofoam, etc). She can even force down an entire vehicle with enough time and effort. '''C: Petals: a mane of petals that can illuminate depending on the amount of radiated matter consumed. These are mainly for show but can also fold in around the bud B for blocking out the light when sleeping and also filter out the surrounding air for a cleaner atmosphere. D: Leaves: Similar to a pair of hands these are mainly used to collect massive amounts of sunlight to supply the heat for the stomach G but can also be used as hands to grasp close objects. E: Torso: The main transport for consumed materials, the torso can stretch to abnormal sizes for larger loads, and also stores all parts from G-L when Lotus is in her mobile form. F: A Roots: '''These are essentially Lotus’ legs, but are also used as supports for gripping into the earth. They also come quite in handy for removing and killing any weed that gets too close. '''G: Stomach: This is where all materials are transported to be liquefied from a mix between: extremely strong acids, strong contracting muscles, and special heat producing organs that can raise its internal temperatures to over 6000 degrees C (temp of Earth’s core). This organ is placed 1000 meters below the surface and is initially the size of an orange but can stretch up to 700,000 cubic meters (roughly the size of the titanic). Any materials that seem unsuitable to put back into the wild (such as nuclear elements) are absorbed into the body while the rest of the liquefied materials are transported down to the Sorter K. H: B Roots: Roots branching off from the C Roots I that spread all over a 600 sq mile radius, breaching the surface in many locations. The submerged roots absorb toxic chemicals in the soil while the surface roots possess a more important role. They’ll travel across the surface with specialized sensors that search for stray rubbish and old/rusted materials. Once they find a suitable source lying around, they stretch over top of the material and grind it apart with rows of microscopic teeth till they’ve consumed every last bit of it (this usually occurs in a matter of seconds). They’ve even proven to clear an entire junkyard of material over night. I: C Roots: large roots that extend kilometres in all directions until they find a large water source where they split into 3 ends that filter water at a quick pace. They have special sensors that can detect chemical imbalances in the water so that when they detect one, they move in on the scent till they find the spill/wreckage that caused it where they automatically start filtering the water and/or consume the sunken vessel. J: Bladders: tiny pea sized pods attached to the C Roots I. When the C Roots come upon a sunken/sinking vessel, if there are any people within the wreck the bladders will each rapidly expand and envelop a passenger, followed by draining the water within the bladders with special slits and filtering oxygen with special organs. Once the C Roots are done consuming the wreck, they’ll surface and drop off their paranoid passengers on the nearest shore before returning to the sea. K: Sorter: '''this special organ below the Stomach G sorts all the liquefied materials from the stomach into their individual elements and transports them to the D roots L. '''L: D Roots: The final part of the process. The D Roots find empty fissures or mineral deposits to return the right materials to their place. Some roots will also descend into the mantle to release certain metals such as nickel and iron, while others ascend near the surface to put non-metallic elements into the soil as fertilizer for the island’s plant life. Weaknesses Fear of gardening tools, lack of whit, being very gullible, and being vulnerable when planted. Personality Simple-minded and always seeing the glass as being half full, Lotus is a very positive, yet troublesome character who can’t stand being alone and always looks forwards to planting herself in the ground as soon as she can get to ground level. Likes *Planting herself in the ground/shallow ponds *-Being surrounded by friends *-Singing to herself *-The sounds of nature at night *-Glowing objects *-Sunny, cloudless days and nights (though she also enjoys the rain) Dislikes *- Fear of gardening tools *-Being isolated for long periods of time *-Lack of free time *-Winter/cold Trivia Back to Phen's page Category:EHC Content